


What Are You Afraid Of?

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Infidelity, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Su relación con Lucius siempre se había dado a distancia, había aplazado el matrimonio tantas veces, que ya eran cuatro años desde eso, ¿cómo iba a decirles que había estado saliendo con Arthur Weasley desde hacía tanto tiempo?
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Arthur Weasley
Kudos: 2





	What Are You Afraid Of?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.

Estaba nerviosa, nunca antes se había sentido de esa forma, había sido educada para ser una mujer segura de sí misma, un poco ególatra y muchas cosas más, tenía que actuar como si fuese lo mejor que pisara la tierra, y normalmente, se sentía así, pero no desde hacía un mes, que lo había visto llegar en su motocicleta, había ido a la ciudad por unas cosas que necesitaba, normalmente, eso estaba fuera de su comportamiento ¿para qué tenían a los sirvientes si ellas tenían que hacer las compras?

Pero se había dejado llevar por la loca rebeldía de su hermana Andrómeda, que le gustaba vivir entre la clase menos favorecida, sintiéndose tan bien entre ellos; ella no era así, era Narcissa Black, la consentida de papá, la única que tenía un don para tratar de forma fría, distante y con cierto desprecio a los demás, sin lucir ruda y poco femenina.

_La vida de Narcissa; estaba escrita completamente en roca, apenas tenía veintiún años, era mayor de edad, y en menos de lo que pensara, tendría que estar planeando la boda con su prometido, Lucius Malfoy, el atractivo heredero, tan solo un poco más rico que su familia, y no había cosa que la ilusionara más que ser aquello que sus padres habían decidido para su vida._

_Hasta que lo vio a él, en su pulida motocicleta, se acomodó los cabellos rojos fuego con los dedos, y pudo saber que tenía unos brillantes ojos azules cuando se quitó las gafas, enfocando su vista en ella por unos segundos; sonrió, mostrando sus dientes un poco amarillos, suponía que por el tabaco, pero no lo suficiente como para producir asco._

_Su corazón se agitó, cuando avanzó hasta ella, su cerebro no podía trabajar tan rápido como quería ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo debía comportarse con él? ¡Era una mujer comprometida esperando que aquel chico atractivo le coqueteara!_

_—Pero que hermosa sorpresa –su voz era amable, aunque un tanto ronca –pensé que no tendría la dicha de verte este año, Andrómeda._

_—Lo cierto es que no pensaba venir, pero aquí me tienes –se encogió de hombros, la aludida._

_La desilusión provocó un gesto de desagrado en Narcissa, no sabía cómo es que su hermana y él se conocían, pero detestaba la idea ¡Ella era más guapa que Andrómeda! Ese tipo tenía que ser un estúpido y un ciego para no verla._

_—Ah, por cierto, ella es mi hermanita, Narcissa._

_La rubia observó enfadada a su hermana. —Pero…_

_—Mucho gusto, Narcissa –extendió la mano el pelirrojo –yo soy Arthur._

_—Sí, no me interesa –contestó con desagrado en la voz._

_—Vamos, Narcissa, sé la chica educada que papá y mamá educaron._

_—Soy educada –soltó enfadada._

_—Desde luego –se burló el varón –no te preocupes, Drómeda, conozco la reputación de tu familia._

_— ¿Disculpa? –Bufó enfadada Narcissa -¿la reputación de mi familia? ¿Qué significa eso?_

_—Que son supremacistas, desde luego, intolerantes y eliminan todo rastro de la gente no deseada que nace en el yugo Black ¿me equivoco?_

_La chica iba a protestar, pero, aunque de forma ruda, él tenía razón, los Black eran un largo linaje de sangres limpias, que detestaba las mezclas entre muggles y mestizos con los puros, y también había un tapete con el árbol genealógico en casa, con personas quemadas porque fueron expulsadas de la familia por sus lazos con esa clase de personas no deseadas._

_—Bueno, supongo que tus padres carecen de magia, por esa razón, tú nos consideras de esa forma –lo observó de arriba abajo, y viceversa, para su desgracia, le gustaba todo lo que veía en él; quizá menos su descendencia…_

_—Arthur es un sangre pura, de hecho –soltó Andrómeda, sorprendiendo a Narcissa._

_—Pero no es algo que considere que merezca ser… ya sabes, presumido._

_—Tu linaje viene desde los tiempos más…_

_—Sí, pero no me interesa mantener mi sangre pura –se encogió de hombros –no voy por ahí, revisando con qué heredera supremacista conquistaré, simplemente, me acerco a la mujer que me guste._

_—Pues mi hermana, tiene sangre pura, y te acercaste a ella –soltó Narcissa._

_—Drómeda y yo, sólo somos amigos, nuestros intereses son… diferentes._

_—Sí, claro._

—M—

Se apareció en el lugar donde se había quedado de ver con Arthur, desde hacía unos días, habían comenzado a verse a escondidas, aquello le llenaba de sensaciones extrañas, y el peligro de que los descubrieran hacía aquello más emocionante.

—Ah, llegaste, pensé que no vendrías –se puso de pie y avanzó hasta ella.

—Pues lo lamento, tuve que despistar a mis padres ¿qué tal tú?

—Sólo les dije que volvía después, nada fuera de lo normal.

—Pues a mí, Andrómeda se ofreció a cubrirme, aunque, no me agrada que se vea con ese tipo, asqueroso sangre sucia –vociferó.

—Ted es mi amigo ¿lo sabes?

—Desgraciadamente.

Levantó la vista hasta él, sus ojos azules se encontraron, sonrió, haciéndole negar, hacía unas semanas, él le había dicho que al menos tenían algo en común, el color de sus ojos, y desde ese momento, sus pensamientos no podían separarse de él.

Arthur realmente le gustaba, ir a aquel lugar cada año, antes de entrar a Hogwarts, y después de salir, no era algo que le agradara mucho; hasta que lo conoció, hasta donde él le había contado, él vivía en una colina cerca de ahí.

—Dime ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo? –se sentó junto a él.

—Lo mismo de siempre –se encogió de hombros –y tú ¿qué tal?

—Ya sabes, deberes y más deberes, creí que al terminar Hogwarts los deberes terminarían, pero no fue así.

—Comprendo –sonrió –por cierto –se removió incómodo –mi cumpleaños es el próximo mes, y mis amigos están organizando algo en el bar –señaló a sus espaldas –y me gustaría que vinieras –la observó.

Narcissa se mordió el labio inferior, la estaba invitando a su fiesta de cumpleaños, ningún chico antes había hecho algo así, odiaba no haber coincidido con él en Hogwarts, bueno, lo habían hecho, pero él era cinco años mayor que ella, así que… a los doce, lo que menos hacía era fijarse en sus compañeros de curso, menos en los mayores, y a él le pasaba lo mismo.

—Y ¿tus amigos estarán de acuerdo? –sonrió.

—Eres mi invitada –la sujetó de la mano, provocando que el corazón de la chica se acelerara todavía más.

—Dime ¿vestimenta? ¿Regalo?

—No, no es algo muy elaborado, digo, es en un bar, y no necesito regalo, bueno, el que vayas bastará para hacer de mi cumpleaños el mejor, dalo por hecho.

—Bueno, si lo dices de esa manera ¿quién soy yo, para negarte el mejor cumpleaños? –sonrió.

—Te ves hermosa hoy, por cierto.

Las mejillas de Narcissa se sonrojaron, nunca nadie se había comportado así con ella, ni siquiera Lucius, y ser tratada como él la trataba, estaba derribando todas las barreras que pudiesen existir en su interior.

¿Qué más daba que fuese un traidor a la sangre? Le hacía sentir como si nadie más en el mundo existiera cuando estaba con él.

—Dime hora y fecha –cambió de tema.

—Febrero 6, a las 8.

—Bien ¿invitaste a Andrómeda? –curioseo.

—Desde luego, es mi amiga, la novia de Ted, y tu cuartada ¿no?

—Cierto, si salgo con ella, mis padres no se pondrán a investigar, sólo espero que Bella no quiera unirse.

—Puede venir –se encogió de hombros.

—Créeme que no quieres a Bella aquí, Arthur, a ella la cabeza le da vueltas, atacaría a todo muggle que vea por aquí.

—De acuerdo.

—M—

Narcissa Black gruñó enfurecida, ¿por qué no podía quitarse a Arthur de la cabeza? No lo había visto desde el día que la invitó a su fiesta, aun así, le envió lechuzas que él contestaba, el trabajo lo había absorbido, y quería creerle, porque, si había conocido a alguien más, sin duda eso la sacaría de su autocontrol.

—Narcissa –la llamó Andrómeda –pero ¿todavía no estás lista?

—No pienso ir –gruñó.

—Pero… Ted me ha dicho que Arthur ha estado esperando este día, no ha podido volver a casa por trabajo y… le ilusiona volver a verte.

—Claro, claro –negó –diviértete, Andrómeda, con tu sangre sucia, yo no iré.

—X—

Arthur estaba cansado, había decidido seguir con los planes de su cumpleaños sólo porque había invitado a Narcissa, y moría por verla, sin embargo, vio a Andrómeda llegar sola, lo más seguro era que la rubia estuviese enfadada, no contestó sus últimas dos lechuzas, aunque todas las demás sí.

—Vaya, te ves tan feliz –bromeó el cantinero.

—Estoy cansado, he trabajado bastante los últimos días, sólo quiero llegar a casa y dormir un poco.

—Entonces vine hasta aquí por nada ¿no?

El pelirrojo se giró sorprendido, sonrió de inmediato al verla, la bonita rubia estiró algo.

—Dije sin regalos –lo aceptó, por cortesía, pero su regalo era ella.

—Soy una Black, no es de buena educación llegar a una fiesta sin un presente.

—En serio, no era necesario, para mí y los míos la compañía es lo que interesa –admitió.

—No hay problema, sino te gusta, puedes tirarlo.

—Eso no interesa ¿quieres bailar? –estiró su mano.

—Dijiste que estabas muy cansado.

—Nunca para ti.

La rubia sonrió, sujetó la mano del pelirrojo y se dejó guiar a la pista, éste la rodeó de la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo, Narcissa llevó sus brazos hasta el cuello del hombre.

—Me alegra que vinieras, perdón por no contestar tus últimas dos lechuzas.

—No te compliques, no hoy ¿bien? Sonrió.

—Bien, entonces, disfrutemos la noche, mi noche.

Era cerca de la una de la mañana cuando salieron a tomar aire, habían pasado las últimas dos horas bailando, y la gente había comenzado a aplastarlos el uno contra el otro.

—Ah, aire fresco –suspiró ella.

—Sí, ya hacía bastante calor, o sólo era yo, no sé.

—Espero que te guste tu regalo –sonrió ella.

—Lo agradezco, pero ya te lo dije, no era necesario, Narcissa.

—Quería, pero si no lo quieres, bien.

Se acercó a él, aprovechando que estaba un escalón debajo de ella, se inclinó hasta él, y lo besó, jamás en la vida sería capaz de hacer algo parecido con alguien más, pero tenía la impresión que si ella no lo hacía, Arthur no tomaría iniciativa.

La espalda de la rubia quedó contra el pilar de madera, los dedos de Arthur recorrieron su mejilla, y deslizaron el delgado tirante que reposaba tranquilo en el hombro pálido de Narcissa, por un momento, creyó que los labios del hombre recorrerían el mismo camino que sus falanges, pero no, recargó su frente en su hombro.

—Lo lamento, no era mi intención dejarme llevar.

—No te preocupes, Arthur –enredó sus dedos en su cabello, tirando de él –no te habría besado si no estuviera segura, pero es lo que quiero.

Las manos amplias del pelirrojo fueron hasta su cuello, y la besó, un extraño escalofrío la recorrió por completo, instalándose en su parte sur, cuando los labios del hombre se colocaron en la curva entre su hombro y su cuello, y sus manos se escurrían por sus pechos.

Un ligero gemido se escapó de sus labios, Arthur se separó de ella de nuevo.

—Me encantas, _Cissy,_ -admitió en tono gutural –pero no quiero que lo nuestro ocurra en un sitio así.

—Lo nuestro –lo observó.

—Sí, o dime ¿has estado con alguien más?

Su rostro se sonrojó tanto como el cabello del hombre frente a ella, por fortuna, la oscuridad no permitía que aquello la avergonzara más ante él.

—Por supuesto que no –soltó enfadada.

—Entonces ¿segura que quieres que sea detrás del bar, tu primera vez? –Sonrió divertido –me encantas –repitió –y puedo hacerlo aquí, ahora, pero no es el recuerdo que quiero que quede guardado en tu memoria.

Ella asintió, para después empujarlo, la pregunta de ¿con cuantas más has estado detrás de un bar, robando su primera vez? Que estás tan seguro que no es el recuerdo que quisieran.

—Cissy.

—Mi nombre es Narcissa.

—Lo sé, pero para mí eres Cissy.

—Imbécil.

—Espera –la sujetó –dime, ¿estás segura de que quieres hacerlo conmigo? –ella lo observó, más tranquila.

—Lo estaba, hace cinco segundos, antes de que sugirieras que has estado con tantas, que sabes que estar con alguien a quien aman, no es la clase de recuerdos que quieren.

Se congeló ¿le había dicho que lo amaba? Pero qué cosa más ridícula, apenas si lo conocía hacia un mes, quería golpearse la cabeza contra el pilar, era una idiota por decirle eso.

—Yo no sabía…

—Claro.

—Cissy, pensé que sólo me veías como una diversión momentánea, el tipo que quita un poco de monotonía en tu vida.

—Pues no lo eres.

—M—

Narcissa observó por la ventana, esperando una lechuza con una nota de Arthur, desde el inicio de ese mes, no había contacto entre ellos, se irían en unos días, y no quería irse sin verlo antes, una vez que volvieran a Londres, el pequeño romance entre ellos se esfumaría, se acarició los labios de nuevo, recorriendo el camino que él había hecho, por corto que fuese.

—Cissy –la llamó Bella –mamá te quiere ver en la estancia.

—Ahora voy, Bella –soltó en un tono neutral.

Odiaba que la llamaran así, pero Andrómeda había escuchado cuando Arthur se despedía de ella llamándola así, y comenzó a llamarle así delante de los demás, así había ensuciado el dulce apodo que el pelirrojo le había puesto.

—X—

La rubia se apareció en el lugar indicado donde la había citado Arthur, eran cerca de las doce de la madrugada, cuando abrió la pequeña puerta de aquel lugar, pudo notar unas cuantas pelotitas de luz, flotando por todo el lugar, iluminándolo a medias.

—Regresaré a Londres mañana –le informó.

—No te preocupes –sonrió –podemos…

—No, Arthur, no podemos –negó –pero, por favor, aprovechemos mi último día aquí ¿bien? –sonrió.

Los labios de Arthur se posaron en los de ella de forma suave, descendiendo por su cuello, desabotonando la blusa blanca que llevaba puesta, se quedó un segundo, maravillado por lo que veía.

Había estado con un par de chicas antes, no era un experto en el sexo, pero tampoco era un chico torpe.

Cissy cerró los ojos, al sentirlo sobre ella, acariciándola suavemente, haciéndole vibrar con cada toque, cada beso, todo eso iba en contra de sus creencias, de su educación, se suponía que esto, lo tendría que hacer con Lucius Malfoy, en la noche de bodas, pero no, estaba en un granero, completamente adornado para ese momento, por eso lo besó, por eso no opuso resistencia, y se estremeció de placer cuando él se adentraba en ella, abandonando su cuerpo, sólo para volver a invadirlo.

Se recostó en su pecho, besó su cuello y cerró los ojos ante la caricia, se sentía la mujer más dichosa del mundo en ese momento, estaba enamorada, no había otra explicación para eso, se había entregado a Arthur, y estaba dispuesta a quedarse entre sus brazos para el resto de sus días.

Lástima que esos pensamientos, no fueran más que eso.

—M—

Narcissa observó la poción, se removió incómoda, ante la mirada del medimago ¿cómo iba a explicarle a sus padres que estaba embarazada? Su relación con Lucius siempre se había dado a distancia, había aplazado el matrimonio tantas veces, que ya eran cuatro años desde eso, ¿cómo iba a decirles que había estado saliendo con Arthur Weasley desde hacía tanto tiempo?

En secreto; obviamente.

Hacía cuatro años, había dado un paso del que no había retorno, y se había entregado a él, durante todo ese tiempo, en lugares secretos dentro de Londres muggle.

—Dos meses, al parecer –informó su medimago.

—Gracias.

El secreto médico-paciente la tenía a salvo, pero comenzaría a notarse, así que tenía que hacer algo, observó al rubio frente a ella, su secretaria había dicho que estaba ocupado, aun así entró.

—Narcissa –saludó sorprendido –no pensé que…

—Necesito un favor, Lucius –soltó, nerviosa.

—Ah ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—Necesito que canceles nuestro compromiso.

Los ojos grises del hombre se entrecerraron, era obvio que no le estaba gustando el camino que tomaba la conversación, era posesivo, y no le gustaban las humillaciones, y aquello entraba en eso.

—Dime ¿por qué?

Se mordió el labio, nerviosa, pero terminó suspirando, era obvio que terminarían sabiendo.

—He estado con otro hombre –lo observó –y estoy embarazada.

—Ya veo ¿y puedo saber con quién?

El tono calmado y el rostro impasible la aterraban, no había persona, hombre que pudiese estar tan tranquilo como él, siendo como era.

—Arthur Weasley.

La risa casi histérica llenó el lugar, le costó sólo un momento componerse de aquel desperfecto, se acomodó la túnica y se alisó el largo cabello.

—Al menos te buscaste un sangre limpia –se encogió de hombros.

—X—

Arthur besó el pecho desnudo de Narcissa, para después besar su cuello y sus labios, estaba extraña, como pensando en otras cosas, porque sus caderas no se movían impacientes sobre él, como siempre que la tenía sobre él.

—Cissy ¿todo bien? –frunció el ceño.

—Sí –sonrió tímida.

—Estás extraña ¿pasó algo?

—No, nada, sólo pelee con mamá –lo observó, para después aferrarse a su cuerpo, haciendo que él fuese más profundo en ella, que no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer, tranquilizándolo un poco.

—Te amo –gruñó al sentirla estremecerse a causa del orgasmo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Arthur –lo besó.

—X—

Cissy se apareció en la colina donde siempre solía verse con Arthur, la había citado ahí, no tenía ni la menor idea de qué ocurría, pero no tenía humor para nada.

—Llegaste –soltó emocionado.

—Perdón, tuve unos asuntos que resolver –se encogió de hombros.

—Espero que todo esté bien –ella asintió –perfecto.

El hombre estaba nervioso, se secó las palmas en su túnica gastada, y se hincó frente a ella.

—Cissy, hace cuatro años exactamente, te pedí una oportunidad y… no necesito más tiempo ¿quieres casarte conmigo? –sonrió emocionado.

La rubia se soltó del agarre, su corazón latía rápidamente, quería echarse a sus brazos y decir que sí, mientras lo besaba y volvía a entregarse a él, como hacía cuatro años lo había hecho por primera vez.

—Dime ¿no son mágicos los 29 de febrero? –sonrió.

—Yo, no puedo casarme contigo, Arthur –se mordió el interior de las mejillas para no llorar.

—Pero…

—Estoy comprometida con Lucius –informó, había callado esa verdad por tanto tiempo, porque se creyó valiente, tanto como para huir con él de ahí, pero no lo era.

—Pero… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Por qué te amo a ti, no a él, pero no puedo, Arthur –soltó –fui una estúpida, creyendo que sí teníamos un futuro, pero… cuando el medimago me dijo que…

El rostro del pelirrojo se iluminó. —Seremos ¿seremos papás? –la sujetó de los brazos, emocionado, con intención de besarla.

—Ya no –tragó saliva –me deshice del problema –lo observó.

— ¿Te deshiciste del problema? –cuestionó confundido.

—De _MÍ_ problema –aceptó.

—Narcissa –ella cerró los ojos, desde que le había llamado Cissy por primera vez, era la única manera en que se dirigía a ella.

—Lo lamento, pero no puedo, Arthur –sollozó –no puedo estar contigo aunque lo desee –se limpió las lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué? –Cuestionó –dime ¿por qué no?

—Por qué no, tú y yo…

— ¿A qué es lo que le tienes miedo, Narcissa? –Preguntó dolido.

—A ser siempre la esposa de un fracasado y mediocre como tú, Arthur, a eso le tengo tanto miedo, eres una vergüenza para la comunidad mágica, un traidor a la sangre y un pobretón ¿qué futuro podrías ofrecerme a mí o a los hijos que pudiésemos tener? –Negó –no, olvídalo, yo no terminaré siendo la esposa de un mediocre.

—Está bien, lo comprendo –aceptó, dolido –yo jamás tendré la fortuna que los Malfoy tienen –se encogió de hombros –pero ese tipo, jamás va a amarte ni un poco, de lo que yo lo hago.

—Lo sé –musitó Cissy –pero aun así lo prefiero a él, que hundirme en la mediocridad contigo, por algo tan infantil, que disque es amor.

—M—

Narcissa se detuvo, observó al hombre frente a ella, no podía tener más de 30 años, pero aun así su corazón se aceleró de forma violenta, su respiración se agitó, así que se acercó a él, una vez que la jovencita rubia se alejó de él, después de darle un beso en los labios, aquello le trajo tantos recuerdos de su juventud.

—Disculpa ¿nos conocemos? –cuestionó.

—No, no lo creo –negó, confundido.

—Lo lamento, es que me recuerdas a alguien ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Bill –hizo un mohín –William en realidad, William Weasley, pero todos me dicen Bill.

—Ya veo –sonrió –te pareces tanto a tu padre cuando tenía tu edad.

—Sí, la mayoría de las personas me lo dicen –aceptó –quizás por eso mamá me puso William Arthur –se encogió de hombros –y ¿usted es?

—Una vieja amiga de tu padre –se encogió de hombros, pero no creo que me recuerde –sonrió –hasta luego, Bill.

El chico regresó con su novia a la casa de sus padres, observó al mayor de los pelirrojos y sonrió.

—Hoy me encontré con alguien, me dijo que le recordé a ti, era muy guapa, papá –sonrió –dime ¿no fue tu novia antes de que te casaras con mamá?

—No sé de quién me hablas –se encogió de hombros.

—Rubia, ojos azules, hermosa, muy rica, según su ropa.

Arthur sonrió, al menos ella no lo había olvidado.


End file.
